Penghujung september
by exorange
Summary: "Bagaimana jika aku mati dalam tidurku?"


_Dany terengah kecil, dia lelah. Nafasnya hampir habis dan sialnya dia belum bisa melepas ikatan tali tambang yang melilit kuat lehernya. Wajahnya membiru dan pandangannya mengabur. Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi di detik detik terakhir, kungkungan kuat itu melemah dan akhirnya lepas._

Dany terlonjak bangun sambil menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Dahinya penuh peluh sebiji-biji jagung. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Tali dilehernya itu hanya mimpi. Tapi tidak dengan sesak nafasnya, dia benar-benar tak bisa bernafas selama tidurnya. Dilihatnya Sarah, kakak perempuannya yang memasang tampang khawatir. Rupanya Sarah yang membangunkan Dany dari penyiksaan bernama tidur.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sarah pelan sambil mengusap dahi adik lelakinya yang basah dengan sapu tangan.

"Hmm, aku tak apa. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku. Kembalilah tidur.." ucap Dany. Sarah tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Dia tahu adiknya tak akan terlelap lagi sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

"Hai Dany!" Aline menyapa kawan sekelasnya pagi itu. Dany hanya tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan Aline. "Kantung matamu mengerikan, kau tahu? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?" Aline menatap Dany dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia tahu kawan sebangkunya itu sedang tidak baik baik saja. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Aline yang tahu tentang sesuatu yang sedang dihadapi Dany, tapi juga teman teman dekat mereka.

"Aku? Aku baru saja tidur nyenyak selama 4 jam kemarin. Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir..." Dany berlalu masuk ke kelasnya, melewati Aline yang menatapnya nanar.

"_ya kau tidur 4 jam setelah tak tidur 2 hari..." _batin Aline sedih.

Dany dan Sarah duduk di tepian sungai sambil menatap matahari yang mulai beranjak ke peraduan. Mereka sering melakukan ini. Duduk disana setelah Dany pulang sekolah dan menceritakan banyak hal yang mereka alami. Tapi kali ini belum ada yang bersuara.

Sepertinya dua kakak beradik itu menikmati semua keheningan yang tercipta. Setelah sekitar 10 menit terjebak dalam keheningan, Dany akhirnya bicara. "Aku mulai melupakan banyak hal. Aku lupa hari ini ada ulangan matematika. Aku hampir lupa membawa tasku pulang. Aku juga hampir lupa jalan ke rumah..."

Sarah diam mendengar semua penuturan Dany. Dia sedih menyadari dirinya tak bisa membantu adiknya yang sedang menderita. Dany, adiknya itu mengidap penyakit sleepapnea dan alzheimer.Sleep apnea adalah sebuah penyakit dimana penderitanya akan sesak nafas selama tidur, bahkan tak jarang mereka tak bisa bernafas sama sekali dan berakhir dengan sebuah kematian. Itu yang menyebabkan Dany hanya bisa tidur sebentar setelah beberapa hari tak tidur. Dia takut untuk tidur. Dia takut kehilangan nafasnya. Dan lagi penyakit alzheimer yang dideritanya membuat Dany sedikit demi sedikit melupakan banyak hal.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku mati dalam tidurku? Bagaimana jika aku mulai melupakanmu? Apa kau juga akan melupakanku? Bagaimana jika aku lupa cara bernafas?" Dany berbicara sambil menengadahkan kepala ke langit, seakan mengadu pada Tuhannya tentang semua yang ia derita. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia menikmati hembusan angin tipis sore itu. Meski menikmati, bukan berarti Dany bahagia. Ada setitik air mata di ujung matanya, dan Sarah melihat itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu karena kau tak akan melupakanku, Dany. Kau juga tak akan lupa cara bernafas. Kau tak kan mati dalam tidurmu karena aku akan selalu disampingmu saat kau tidur. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kau mulai kehabisan nafas. Kau tak akan mati. Percayalah, kau tak akan meninggalkanku..." Sarah bicara, mencoba meyakinkan Dany bahwa dirinya tak akan mati secepat itu. Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya Sarah bahkan tak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak bersikap lemah. Jika ia lemah, siapa yang menguatkan adiknya?

"Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun, bukan? Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah? Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya untukmu..."

"Aku hanya ingin hidup lebih lama.." jawab Dany masih dengan menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajahnya, membuat Sarah sedikit geram.

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan ini? Berhentilah bicara seakan kau mati esok!" Sarah sedikit berteriak. Dany terlalu sering mengatakan tentang kematian. Sarah takut. Dia takut Dany akan meninggalkannya seperti kedua orang tua mereka yang meninggalkan mereka berdua tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

Dany hanya menggumamkan kata maaf yang terdengar sehalus semilir angin. Sarah tau, Dany lebih takut dari dirinya. Dan membentak adiknya seperti tadi membuat perasaan Sarah memburuk. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud meneriakimu, tapi bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini? Kita masih punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan. Kau bisa menceritakan sekolahmu atau apapun. Kumohon berhenti membicarakan kematian.."

"Aku kehilangan banyak ingatanku tentang kejadian hari ini. Lantas, apa yang harus kuceritakan?" ucap Dany pelan sambil tersenyum kecil pada kakaknya. Perkataan Dany barusan membuat Sarah merasa nyeri di ulu hatinya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa meringankan penyakitmu saat ini, Dany. Tapi aku berjanji akan membelikanmu alat bantu nafas. Biarlah alzheimer itu membuatmu melupakan semuanya. Setidaknya dengan alat bantu, kau bisa merasakan lagi nyenyak dalam tidurmu, tak perlu terganggu dengan sleep apnea. Kau bisa gila jika kurang tidur.."

"Tak perlu, Sarah. Tabunglah seluruh uang yang kau punya. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu, dan aku tahu harga alat bantu nafas tidak murah. Kau bisa memakai uang itu untuk kembali kuliah, lalu bekerja dengan baik baru membelikanku alat itu. Aku bisa menunggu, dan aku akan tetap waras. Percayalah..." Lagi. Dany terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum, dan saat itu Sarah berjanji dalam dirinya bahwa dia akan mempertahankan senyuman itu. Senyum manis adiknya.

Tiga bulan berlalu setelah pembicaraan mereka kala itu. Alzheimer Dany semakin parah. Pernah suatu hari Dany tak pulang sampai jam 7 malam. Sarah tau, adiknya tidak bermain kerumah teman, tapi dia tersesat. Untungnya ada seorang teman yang melihat Dany berjalan sendirian malam hari, lalu dia berbaik hati mengantarkan Dany pulang. Karena hal itu, Sarah memilih memberhentikan Dany dari sekolahnya.

Ini musim dingin, sudah memasuki akhir september. Besok adalah ulang tahun Dany dan juga ulang tahun Sandra, teman dekat kakak beradik itu. Sarah dan Dany di undang ke pesta ulang tahun yang dirayakan Sandra. Sebenarnya Sandra membuat pesta ulang tahun atas nama mereka berdua, dia dan Dany.

Dany berjalan pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit ke ruang tv. Dilihatnya sebuah undangan ulang tahun. "Siapa yang ulang tahun? Sandra & Dany? Dany, aku? Siapa Sandra?"

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan perhatian Dany. Dia segera membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Sarah didepannya.

"Astaga Dany!"

Dany berjengit mendengar suara teriakan kakaknya.

"Apa? Eyy kau ini baru pulang sudah mau merusak telingaku ya?"

"Kenapa kau memakai gaunku?"

"Gaunmu? Benarkah? Tapi aku mendapatkan ini dari lemariku. Kau mengaku-ngaku, ya? Oh iya, ada yang aneh, Sarah. Saat aku masuk ke kamarku setelah selesai mandi, tiba-tiba lemariku berubah. Isinya hanya kaos yang kebanyakan berwarna pink dan kekecilan. Hanya gaun ini yang pas ditubuhku. Mungkinkah ada yang menukar semua isi lemariku?"

Sarah hanya menepuk dahinya dengan kencang setelah mendengar cerita Dany.

"Kau salah masuk kamar. Itu kamarku, yang kau ceritakan tadi adalah lemariku dan gaun yang sedang kau pakai adalah milikku. Alzheimermu parah sekali. Ya sudah, sekarang ganti bajumu!"

"Aku salah masuk kamar? Lalu dimana kamarku? Apa ada yang mencurinya?"

Sarah seketika menjadi kesal dan gemas dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia lalu dengan sabar menuntun Dany ke kamarnya sendiri. Mulai sekarang sepertinya merawat Dany butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"Dany, aku punya permintaan dan kau tak boleh menolak. Kita harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu dan Sandra besok malam. Dia sudah begitu baik membuat pesta atas nama kalian berdua. Kita tak boleh melewatkannya.."

"Eumm, tapi siapa Sandra?"

"Sandra itu teman sekelasmu dulu. Kau melupakannya kan? Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi bukan masalah, kau hanya perlu bersikap baik pada semua orang meski kau tak kenal mereka.."

Pesta ulang tahunnya sangat mewah. Sepanjang acara, banyak yang menyapa Dany. Tapi dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi 'tak kenal' dan bersikap canggung pada semua orang. Rasa tak nyaman itu membuat Dany ingin pulang kerumah kecilnya yang dia lupa ada dimana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11, hanya ada beberapa teman dekat yang tersisa dirumah Sandra, termasuk Dany dan Sarah. Dany menyeret Sarah yang sedang berbicara dengan Daniel ke halaman belakang rumah Sandra. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon sambil menatap langit cerah yang dihiasi ribuan bintang yang tersusun indah membentuk sebuah rasi.

"Kau menikmati pestanya?" tanya Sarah menatap adiknya yang tengah memandangi bintang.

"Tidak. Bagian mana yang bisa aku nikmati jika aku tak kenal seorang pun selain dirimu. Mereka mengajakku bicara seolah mereka teman dekatku. Itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Ah, sepertinya ada satu yang bisa ku nikmati, kuenya.." ucap Dany diakhiri cengiran lebar.

"Bicaramu terdengar seperti kau mengatai mereka orang jahat, hehehe.. Mereka memang temanmu, Dany..."

"Hei Sarah, bukankah rumah Sandra mirip rumah kita dulu?" tanya Dany, membuat Sarah berbinar. Dia tak menyangka adiknya masih mengingat rumah yang sudah tiga tahun mereka tinggalkan.

"Kau mengingatnya? Waaah kalau seperti ini, suatu saat alzheimermu akan sembuh." Sarah tersenyum riang meski kepalanya terasa pening. Dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu penting.

"Kau tau? Terakhir aku tidur, aku bermimpi ayah dan ibu mendatangaiku. Ibu bilang suatu hari nanti mereka akan menjemputku..." ucapan Dany barusan menghancurkan senyuman diwajah Sarah.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." ucap Sarah dengan nada datar. Dia benar benar sedang tak ingin membicarakan ini.

"Jika nanti aku mati, kau tak boleh bersedih karena aku akan selalu bersamamu walau kau tak melihatku..." Dany masih melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sarah.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan semua omonganmu? Demi Tuhan Dany ini ulang tahunmu dan kau masih berbicara tentang kematian! Aku muak!" Pikiran yang terasa kacau oleh sesuatu dan Dany yang terus mengoceh tentang mati membuat emosi Sarah meluap.

"Tapi ini hebat! Aku bisa mengingat mimpi terakhirku. Maafkan aku sering membuatmu marah karena hal ini, aku hanya terlalu sering memikirkan tentang kemungkinan terburuk. Oh, bolehkah aku meminjam bahumu untuk bersandar? Aku benar benar mengantuk. Kau tahu aku sudah tak tidur 2 hari." Mau tak mau perkataan polos Dany membuat Sarah luluh.

"Tentu. Tentu kau boleh bersandar padaku. Tidurlah dibahuku, adikku sayang... Maaf aku membentakmu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu.."

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau melakukan satu hal untukku.."

"Katakan apa itu dan aku akan mengabulkannya.."

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini, bahkan jika aku tak ada.."

Sarah tak menjawab perkataan Dany, matanya terpejam kuat seakan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang akan dia lakukan adalah hal benar. Sarah membiarkan keheningan tercipta setelahnya. Membiarkan butiran salju menebar dingin di kulit tangan mereka berdua. Dany telah tertidur dan tangan Sarah masih mengusap lembut rambut hitam adiknya. Selang beberapa saat, nafas Dany yang awalnya teratur perlahan berubah menjadi memburu. Dahinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sarah sebenarnya bisa saja membangunkan adiknya. Tapi dia tak mau, saat itu juga Sarah telah mengambil suatu keputusan sulit. Membiarkan adiknya pergi. Sarah tak mau membuat Dany menanggung ini lebih lama. Dia sadar, memaksa Dany untuk hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini hanya menyiksa adik tersayangnya itu. Dibiarkannya Dany yang mencoba menarik nafas dengan berat. Setiap helaan nafas berat Dany terasa seperti sebuah pisau yang menikam ke dasar hati Sarah. Akhirnya nafas itu terhenti. Setelah dengan susah payah Dany menghela nafas, akhirnya nafas itu benar benar terhenti. Ketakutan Dany akan kehilangan nafasnya disaat tidur benar-benar terjadi, di malam ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Bukankah ini ironis?

Sedangkan didalam rumah, Alden dan Leo berlarian ke kerumunan teman teman mereka yang masih tersisa dirumah Sandra. "Dimana Dany dan Sarah?" seru keduanya. "Tadi sepertinya Dany menarik Sarah ketaman belakang." Jawab Cherry. Segerombol pemuda pemudi itu kemudian berjalan ke taman belakang. Terlihat dua orang remaja lain duduk dibawah pohon. Ya, itu Dany dan Sarah.

"Sarah, kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Sandra.

"Ssstt, Dany baru saja tertidur.." suara Sarah bergetar dan satu isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Dengan penerangan lampu kecil disepanjang taman, para remaja itu dapat melihat bahwa Sarah tengah menangis. Disamping Sarah, ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata tertutup. Tak ada nafas dalam tidurnya. Saat itu juga mereka tau bahwa Dany telah pergi.

Disini lah Sarah. Duduk diam di dekat makam adiknya yang berdekatan dengan makam orang tuanya sambil menyeka air mata yang tak kuasa ia bendung. Di usapnya pelan nisan putih yang berdiri gagah dengan nama adiknya yang tertulis dalam aksara China, Dany Chen. Sarah memutar ulang memori masa lalu, ketika ia dan adiknya masih kecil. Ibu mereka sering sekali mengatakan pada Dany bahwa dia harus menjadi lelaki kuat karena telah menyandang marga 'Chen' yang berarti kuat. Dan memang begitulah adiknya. Dany kecil tak pernah menangis saat ia terjatuh dari sepedanya dan lututnya berdarah. Dany adalah penyemangat Sarah ketika Sarah terpuruk setelah ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal dan seluruh kekayaan orang tua mereka hilang. Dany tak pernah mengeluh pada Sarah tentang semua yang dia derita. Semua itu Dany lakukan karena dia adalah lelaki yang kuat, seperti yang ibu mereka harapkan. Sarah tersenyum lemah, dia harus menjadi kuat setelah ini karena dia juga menyandang marga 'Chen', sama seperti adiknya.

Sarah beranjak setelah selesai berdoa didepan makam ketiganya. Dilangkah pertamanya, dia bertekad dalam hati bahwa dia akan hidup baik setelah ini, seperti yang adiknya minta. Diwajahnya terpatri sebuah senyuman yang menampakkan sebuah lesung pipi manis di pipi kanannya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan diantara rerumputan pemakaman yang mulai tertutupi salju tipis, tangannya sesekali membenarkan letak mantel tebal abu-abu yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Berjalan seorang diri dalam keheningan ditemani ribuan butiran salju lain yang turun dari langit di penghujung september.

"_Selamat tinggal, Dany.."_


End file.
